The present invention relates to a golf swing analyzing apparatus and a method of analyzing golf swings.
A golf swing analyzing apparatus is generally known as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-11926, for example. The golf swing analyzing apparatus utilizes an optical motion capture system for capturing an image of a swing of a golfer. Markers are fixed to specific positions of the golfer and/or a golf club for the capture of the image of the swing. The movement of the markers is recorded as an image for determining the moving paths of the specific positions. In addition, a golf swing analyzing apparatus utilizing an acceleration sensor is also generally known as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 11-169499, for example. An acceleration sensor is attached to the golf club. The form of the golf swing is analyzed based on the acceleration measured by the acceleration sensor.
The golf swing analyzing apparatus utilizing an optical motion capture system as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-11926 requires tremendously large equipment so that it is hard to realize the measurement in the field. A golf swing analysis utilizing an inertial sensor such as an acceleration sensor is recently proposed as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 11-169499. However, the golf swing analysis utilizing an acceleration sensor cannot usefully present a relative angle between the arm and the golf club to users.